Her Prince
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Myrtle's first 'kiss' was under the rain... One-sided. Now with a new chapter about Myrtle's love for Tom Riddle.
1. Her kiss

This drabble was written for Smile's Kissing in the rain challenge. My pairing was Tom/Myrtle.

Thanks Never-Ending Nights with you for beta-reading it!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

If the month of October had been rainy, November was worse. Still the teachers kept giving classes outside, though. On this Monday, it was First Year Ravenclaws and Sixth Year Slytherins who were the unlucky ones: The younger ones had flight classes; the older ones had Herbology by the lake, apparently studying that kind of plant could only by found on a rainy day.

The Quidditch pitch was a really busy place, and the students were all soaked to their bones. Some were on the land waiting for the end of the lesson; others were in the air doing more or less well with their broomstick. The young Myrtle was, herself, doing very poorly. The engine seemed to have control over her, not the contrary. When most of the students could fly fairly by now, she was the only one who hadn't floated at more than two inches from the ground.

Her teacher thought it was a hopeless case and didn't even attend to her during the lessons. But she was there, determined to fly. And she managed partially after several attempts.

She was now in the air, holding the broomstick from below with one hand, yelling. Her wet hair was all over her face, and the poor girl couldn't see anything. She couldn't control the broom and by the time the teacher was alerted, she was flying really fast toward the lake and the castle. The teacher took her own broomstick and followed her, but her course was erratic, and soon she fell in the lake.

The water was iced, and she soon found herself unconscious.

The students who witnessed the scene were or laughing or panicking, but all were watching and none acting. Only one had the common sense to go and rescue her: Tom Riddle, also known as the best Hogwarts student, all years combined.

When he took her off the water, she wasn't breathing anymore. People were watching the scene, anxious. He tried spells but they hadn't worked, and Tom had never failed in his life. He had to save her, there were witnesses, and he would be praised. He couldn't risk letting her die when so many people were watching. Even the two professors seemed to rely on him, after they had sent a student to go search for the nurse.

So, he decided to go the "Muggle" way. He hated it, but there was no other choice. He did, to the livid First Year, a mouth-to-mouth, and rescued her.

Myrtle opened her eyes to see Tom's face only an inch apart from her own. Behind him, the sun was rising but the rain was still falling. She found the image beautiful. He helped her sat and she smiled, people started applauding Tom.

From this instant, she had sworn that she would love her hero forever. He was her Prince Charming: he looked like a prince and he acted like a prince. And he had kissed her, in the rain.


	2. Her death

That sequel is written for Schermionie birthday! It's un-beta'ed, but I did my best with it. I hope you'll enjoy it, Schermionie!

* * *

Since Tom had rescued Myrtle she had stalked him everywhere. First he was annoyed, but he rapidly understood it could be useful. Tom knew that Dumbledore was watching his deliveries very closely since last year. But he needed to have those books enter Hogwarts. Without the headmaster control. And Myrtle was the perfect solution.

He started with having her receiving the packages by owl. No one would suspect a first year receiving large boxes by owl, expecting it was from their parents.

He did not trust her with important things at the beginning, the first package were fakes. But soon he knew she was blinded with love and naïvety: they were no risk.

Myrtle had accepted the offer very quickly, without thinking or asking questions. She had to meet him secretly to give him the boxes and it was enough with her. The first year girl was crazy about him, and it served Tom well.

She had been his mailbox for months before he assigned her new tasks. Covering up his missed Slughorn's parties, for example. She had to lie to the professor and say he was tutoring her when in fact he was working on a task.

Myrtle happily obliged all requests made by the handsome boy. They had a special link, she thought. And it went like that until the end of the year.

During the holidays, Myrtle was disappointed when Tom never sent a letter. But his charming smile and request for help back at Hogwarts were enough to make up for it.

Tom re-won her trust really quickly and their little routine continued through her second year.

However, that night, he couldn't find her to cover his new escapade to the Chamber of Secrets, but he went anyway. His self-confidence had grew during the last years, he was sure nothing could happen.

Tom wasn't aware of the crying girl in the cubicle and opened the Chamber. The Parseltongue incantation was delightful to hear, but that time a yell interrupted him: it was Myrtle, crying.

She probably hadn't recognized him and yelled to him to go away. The girl was gesturing toward the exit when she finally recognized him and launched herself at the only boy who never mocked her.

Tom was disgusted by her attempt and stepped backward. The Basilik he had conjured was now in the bathroom and the sight of it made Myrtle go away. She wasn't yelling from anger anymore, but from fear. Tom spoke to the snake. The animal was coming near her and she understood that Tom wasn't trying to help her like she first thought. He was ordering it to kill her. The fear and betrayal Myrtle felt had been furtive, in one glance, she was dead.

Tom looked at the girl body on the floor with a smile. Mudbloods could be rather helpful sometimes, and Myrtle had been a nice tool.

He sent back the Basilik inside the Chamber and with a quick last glance toward the corpse on the floor, he left the bathroom more happy than ever.


End file.
